mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabba the Hutt
Jabba Desilijic Tiure (better known as only Jabba the Hutt) is a Hutt gangster and crime lord on Outworld, more commonly Tatooine. He is the leader of the Hutt family and operates his criminal empire from his great palace. Jabba is a major figure on East Outworld, where he controls the bulk of all kinds of species trafficking and illegal goods, along with piracy and gambling that generated most of the region and planet's wealth. He is also highly influential in the entire Multiverse Federation as one of it's most powerful crime lords. Biography Jabba the Hutt is a Hutt who hails from Sota. He is son of Zero the Hutt, who was known as a vicious gangster and gambler in the employ of Sota's government. When Jabba was around 122 years old, he moved to Outworld to create his own criminal empire. Some years and months later, he became the reigning crime lord in Outworld, owning several criminal enterprises which included smuggling, bribery, slave trading, assassination, piracy and illegal gambling. He was the "Don" (as Italians would say) of his own criminal empire, while he was also seen in good grace by the Outworld's Emperor, Shao Kahn, who was appreciative of Jabba for making the Outworld's economy blast through the roof plus most of the Hutt's bounty hunters (Greedo in particular) were known to already be working for the Emperor. Jabba based most of his illicit operations out of his palace in the land of Tatooine, from where he also spread his operations and influence across the East Outworld by employing a network of smugglers and bounty hunters, with Greedo and Bossk being his two favourite bounty hunters of choice. Gambling was a prominent feature in Gand, Outworld's capital, where Jabba built grandstands from which he could control the gambling, concessions and have an invite to parties on Shao Kahn's birthday. Thanks to these gambling connections, Jabba was also able to make an alliance with Ma tako ko Jama and his gambling bunch. Before his death Jabba was also known to be a big fan of Shang Tsung's sorcery and often wondered how such unnatural abilities are possible. To those who respect him and his authority, he shows mercy and lets them even join his criminal empire, but to those who despise him, Jabba shows no mercy and has them immediately thrown into a Sarlaac, feed to his pet Rancour or flayed alive and then raped. Shortly after the start of the Outworld civil war between Mileena and the Emperor Kotal Kahn, Jabba rotted for Mileena to win, as she would let his crimes go unseen due to the connections he had with her father despite most of his men showing their support to Kotal Kahn due to Mileena's mistreatment of them. However, unfortunately for Jabba, Kotal got the upper-hand and won the war, but to his surprise, he allowed most of Jabba's crimes to go unpunished as long as Jabba pledged his and his mob's allegiance to him and gave him a piece of the action along with hiring bounty hunters for him to get rid of any usurpers. Jabba accepted the Rodian Emperor's proposal without a second thought. He eventually started hiring Red Harlow, a human, to do Kotal's bidding for sometime, before Red officially became a part of Kotal's inner circle. Around 2016, Jabba loaned some money to a human named Han Solo, who was a captain of a ship and a drunkard, but weeks after Solo was late on returning the money to Jabba, Hutt send his most loyal bounty hunter Greedo after him to get him the money the cap'n owns him or maybe take his ship in case Han didn't have the money. Han then personally came to see Jabba, where the snail boi first asked him why he injured Greedo. Han ignores the question like nothing, only for the Hutt to demand that Solo pays him even some extra money for Greed's medical bill and gives Han a week to do so. Solo agrees, but not before Jab makes it clear that if Han failed to return him the money again, he would put such a high price on Han's head, that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without an army of bounty hunters breathing down his humanistic neck. After the conversation Han accidentally steps on Jabba's tail, making Hutty add fourteen rare golden coins to Han's debt. After Solo leaves, Jabba is seen telling Bossk to "take care of some business", while he has a meeting with Shang Tsung. A week has gone by and Han still hasn't returned the money he owed to Jabba while Greedo was still recovering in the hospital. Han is then delivered to Jabba's palace by Bossk, froze in human carbonise, and placed on a display in the Don's throne room. C-3PO, R2-D2, a princess named Leia and some werewolf creature Chewbacca infiltrate Jabba's palace to save Han, but fail miserably. Chewy is killed by Jabba's hired militia, the robots are shut down and put on a display in his bedroom, while Leia herself is sexually enslaved by the Hutt, and is forced to wear a golden bikini along with being chained to Jabba and sit on his tail while he pushes a Hand Dildo into her mouth and smokes pot. A few days afterwards, Jabba becomes bored of Leia and her constant resistance and has her feed to the Sarlaac. Since 2018, Jabba has a son named Ratto, him being a Hutt-Outworlder hybrid due to Jabba marrying an Outworlder named Gloria. Jabba met Gloria a few days after he had Leia killed. Quotes Personality and traits Jabba's personality is very vile and sadistic, as expected from the Hutt's bloodthirsty nature. Jabba is shown to be an extremely cruel, brutal, gluttonous and lustful individual, and he enjoys the suffering of those who oppose him more than anything else, feeding them to his pet rancour, the Sarlaac, or skinning them alive and raping them with his own hand Dildo while licking their flesh. Jabba had a perverted desire towards humanoid females before meeting Gloria. The Greasy Snail Master often kept female rebels as his slave girls, forcing them to dress revealingly and dance provocatively for his amusement while he smoked weed and touched them on their private places. If one of his slave girls rebels against him, he has them killed by his pet rancour, raped to death with tons of his ginormous cum or simply gives them over as a "trophy" to his bounty hunters. He is also known for making his slaves sit on his tail as that turns him on the most. However, these fetishes have been entirely erased ever since he actually found someone he loves not just because of his lustful ways. Jabba is indeed a real deal sex appeal and also identifies as a bisexual, but more times as a pansexual. Jabba was also known to have a slightly misanthropic viewpoints, but claimed he was no such thing as one and quickly dried these claims off. Jabba is very intelligent and manipulative as he has to be for a galactic mobster living on Outworld, and his manipulative traits are what has kept him the position of being the most brutal and wealthiest mobster on the entire East Outworld (or possibly even the entire Outworld, if not the whole Multiverse Federation). Jabba was also known to be a big suck-up to the Emperor Shao Kahn, but is not such a s-kisser to his half-brother, Kotal Kahn. However, this Hutt is also rather cowardly and pusillanimous, as he prefers using his hired bounty hunters and monsters alike to do his bidding. To be fair, similar to Lord Farquaad, he is large and slow and probably hasn't have any psychical strength to really fight anyone despite his giant appearance. However, Jabba can perfectly fistfight a person his stature or even smaller stature if his arms are strong enough to lift his opponent. His insult of choice is a skadouchebag. Trivia *Despite being of the same species, Jabba's head and torso look quite different than the one of the Globgloglabgalab. What makes it more confusing is that the Hutts were never known to have more than one distinction of their race. It could be that they look so different due to the Globgloglabgalab being born on Duro instead of Sota, Hutts' supposedly native planet but it is unlikely. *Jabba once visited the planet of Orinion for a few years before heading back to his empire on Outworld. He described Orinion as being very similar to Outworld but said that it's ruler, Azazel is a lot more brutal than Shao Kahn and that it was practically impossible for him to start any businesses there. **Bib Fortuna was known to be in charge of Jabba's empire while he was absent, logically. *Jabba claims his favourite junk food is chips while his fav meal is mac and cheese. He also loves to smoke all types of weed and cigars. **The Hutt's diet also includes eating large worm-like creatures. *Carmine Varrotto ranked Jabba the Hutt as one of the most interesting villains he had ever heard about. *Jabba's nickname leech and snail boi are based mostly on his appearance. *If Jabba were a human, he would probably be called Harry the Human or Percy the Person. Gallery Jabba_und_Jawa.jpg|Jabba giving orders to a Jawa. Jabba_krismass_cok.jpg|Cooking with Jabba on Christmas. Greedo_und_Jabba's_tail.jpg|An imp creature sitting on the Hutt's tail while Greedo doesn't seem too fond of that. Attakus_Jabba.jpg|Attakus' figure of Jabba. Jabba_weed.jpg|Jabba about to smoke on his weed thingy. Jabba_figure.jpg|Another figurine of Jabba. Jabba_gentleman.jpg|Jabba the Gent. Jabba_family.jpeg|The Gluttonous One with his mob. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Cute people Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Gang Leaders Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Perverts Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Overweight characters Category:Giants Category:Son of a Boss Category:Gamblers Category:Filled with Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Manipulators Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rich People Category:Criminals Category:Cooks Category:Fathers Category:LGBT Community Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Creatures Category:Old Farts Category:Dictator Category:Lords